The present disclosure generally relates to a multi-function tonneau cover, and more particularly to a multi-function tonneau cover for use in a vehicle cargo system.
To improve vehicle utility, vehicle designers have been working to increase the customizability of vehicle cargo systems. Particularly, vehicle cargo systems allowing for the customization of cargo space size and privacy have been designed and implemented. The vehicle cargo systems are generally, though not always, provided at a rear portion of the vehicle, and may include an enclosed trunk in a sedan or coupe, or a selectively opened/closed cargo area in minivans, sports-utility and hatchback vehicles. The selectively opened/closed cargo areas may be closed off from a passenger compartment using a rigid or flexible tonneau cover. Additionally, vehicle cargo space customization may be accomplished using movable or foldable seats, such as rear vehicle seats in which a seat back can fold forward and downward while a seat cushion or bottom moves downward.
However, known customizable vehicle cargo systems may still present difficulties related to operation for a user. Furthermore, the known vehicle cargo systems may offer a limited level of customizability, and may not increase the level of durability of the vehicle cargo space.